


I wanna be touched by you.

by chos



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 15:14:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chos/pseuds/chos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin Tran, maschio, asiatico, profeta.<br/>Un ragazzo come altri, insomma, no?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I wanna be touched by you.

  
_**I wanna be touched by you.** _

Kevin Tran, maschio, asiatico, profeta.  
Un ragazzo come altri, insomma, no?  
Potrebbe sembrare assurdo, ma lui si ostinava a definirsi tale, l'aveva fatto per tanto di quel tempo che quasi se n'era convinto, ma davanti al Re dell'Inferno, con un pugnale intriso di acqua santa, si domandava insistentemente se sarebbe cambiato qualcosa, e non poteva essere sicuro che la risposta sarebbe stata negativa.  
Crowley dal suo canto non aveva intenzione di smettere di stuzzicarlo, di dimostrare l'insano interesse che aveva nei confronti di quel tipo mingherlino che mostrava tutto quel risentimento che non faceva altro che aumentare il suo umorismo crudele e la particolare dote di venditore; più le armi usate dal profeta diventavano dolorose, più le risate leggere del demone si espandevano per la stanza.  
"Oh, sweetheart", sussurrò quindi con tono addolcito da una finta compassione, al ragazzo vicino, forse fin troppo per non potere essere soggetto al fascino inglese ed elegante del Re, oppure semplicemente alle sue mosse repentine. Questo infatti alzò le braccia tenute insieme dalle manette e le portò al collo di Kevin, trascinandolo in un bacio che divertì molto il demone, l'umano un po' meno.  
"Pensi davvero di potermi fare parlare in questo modo? Sei davvero adorabile", il suo soffio si andò ad infrangere sulle labbra di chi non poteva allontanarsi, stretto in una morsa che lo avrebbe reso matto in preda alla rabbia che lo stava divorando vivo, come d'altronde lo stavano facendo le parole oscene pronunciate dalla bocca di Crowley, che sembrava non perdere il suo stile nemmeno se piantato ad una sedia.  
Il ragazzo tentò davvero di opporsi, con tutte le sue forze, ma nonostante tutto, quando i due Winchester entrarono preoccupati nella stanza, tutto ciò che trovarono di lui era il corpo nudo privo dell'anima che, pur senza contratto, era stata donata al demone, il quale al loro arrivo si leccò le labbra tenendo tra le braccia il profeta ormai perduto.


End file.
